


Fairy Tail High

by magicninja0925



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicninja0925/pseuds/magicninja0925
Summary: This isn't your average high school. It's a high school of magic. Wizards of all kinds of magic attend here. When the students of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Saber Tooth High go on a field trip, more secrets will be spilled and more dangers uncovered than any of the students ever thought possible...*There will be multiple OCs in this, as well as couples that aren't normally shipped. If you have an issue with that, don't read it. The couples are, Elfman x Evergreen, Cana x Freed, Mirajane x Bickslow, Laxus x OC, Natsu x Lucy (only a little, then it's Natsu x OC), Juvia x Lyon, Gajeel x Levy, Happy x Carla, Jellal x Erza, Romeo x Wendy, Lisanna x Sting, Lucy x Rogue (after NaLu), Gray x Yukino. If you don't like any of these couples, either don't read, or don't bash. This is a high school setting.*
Relationships: Bickslow/Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona/Freed Justine, Charle | Carla/Happy, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser/Lyon Vastia, Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s), Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Original Female Character(s), Rogue Cheney/Lucy Heartfilia, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell, Sting Eucliffe/Lisanna Strauss, Yukino Aguria/Gray Fullbuster





	Fairy Tail High

**Author's Note:**

> OCs:
> 
> Kailara, nickname Kai. Sun and Moon dragon slayer (Eclipse), has an exceed named Suko, and was a student at Saber Tooth before being transferred to Fairy Tail. 
> 
> Raven, nickname Ra (pronounced Rae). Weather mage, has been a Fairy Tail student since Fairy Tail Middle. Was at Lamia Scale Elementary before transferring. 
> 
> Momo, nickname Mo. Exceed who is found by Laxus, who she quickly bonds with. Becomes Laxus' exceed.

It was the first day of school after a long summer. Raven woke up to her alarm, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She turned off her alarm and got out of bed, picking an outfit for the day. After she brushed her hair and got dressed, she headed for her living room to get some breakfast. 

“About time you woke up!” 

Raven jumped with a small yelp at the sound of a voice behind her. She relaxed when she realized it was only Natsu and Happy. She sighed. 

“Hey… Can’t you guys use the door like Gray, Lucy, and Erza?” she asked, running a hand through her long black hair as she gestured to the other three of their group, who were just entering through her front door. 

Gray, who had heard the remark, chuckled under his breath. “Natsu…” 

Raven decided to intervene before her two friends could get in a fight again and break something. “So, how was your summer guys?” 

“It was awesome!” Natsu exclaimed, Happy following with an, “Aye!”

“It was very refreshing,” Erza said, smiling a bit. 

“Totally! It was so much fun!” Lucy agreed. 

“It was pretty great,” Gray said with a nod. “How about yours?” 

“It was amazing!” Raven gushed. “It would have been much better if I spent it with you though.”

Nastu fake gagged. “Get a room guys.”

Gray threw one of Raven’s pillows right at Natsu’s face, almost hitting Lucy, who was sitting next to him. He and Raven were only friends, but the way they spoke to each other seemed like flirting, and Natsu teased them every chance he got. “Shut up, Flame Brain!” he shouted. 

Natsu caught the pillow, jumping up in anger. “Hey! You almost hit Luce! She’s my girlfriend you know!” 

Natsu also liked to brag about the fact that he had a girlfriend while Gray was still single every chance he got. Gray just crossed his arms. “Tch…”

“Just ignore him, Gray,” Raven said, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “He’s just being Natsu.”

Gray nodded, a small smirk on his face. “Yeah… Normal everyday Flame Brain.”

“Hey!” Natsu protested. 

Raven giggled. “Come on. We’re going to be late for school.”

*Earlier that same morning…*

Kai awoke to the sound of her alarm, quickly shutting it off and groaning as she rolled out of bed. First day of school. Great. She sighed and got dressed before heading to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She decided to let Suko sleep in since they didn’t have to leave for another thirty or so minutes anyway. She had already gotten through half of an apple before she heard a knock on the door. She already knew who it was.

“It’s open!” she called out. 

The door opened and in walked Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch. 

“Hey, Kai!” Sting said excitedly. 

“Good morning… “Rogue mumbled. 

“Hey, guys!” Kai said around a mouthful of apples. 

“You excited for another year at Saber Tooth?” Yukino asked her friend. 

“I would be…” Kai muttered.

“Would be?” Sting asked. 

Kai sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’m not… going to Saber Tooth this year…” 

Yukino’s eyes widened with shock. “What? You’re not? Where are you going?”

Kai looked down at her feet and muttered, “Fairy Tail High…”

Sting almost choked on air. “What?! You’re going to Fairy Tail?!”

“Those are our biggest rivals though!” Rogue said, raising his voice a bit.

“Fairy Tail? Seriously?” Yukino asked, disbelief filling her voice. 

Kai nodded. “My parents thought it would be a good idea,” she growled under her breath. 

Lector and Frosch had just caught onto what was happening, and were instantly upset. 

“Kai is leaving?” Lector asked sadly. 

“But you can’t!” Yukino protested. 

“Just leaving Saber Tooth, yeah,” Kai sighed. “But I don’t have much of a say in it…” 

“You can’t just leave!” Sting argued, and Rogue nodded in agreement. 

“Will Kai be back?” Frosch asked softly.

“Probably not…” Kai said sadly, looking down at her feet again. 

“But Kai…” Yukino tried, but Kai interrupted her. 

“Sorry…” she said. “I mean, we can still talk before and after school, so that’s still good…”

Sting sighed. “Yeah… I guess so…”

Rogue nodded. “We should go though, school is starting soon.” 

“Good luck, Kai,” Yukino said with a small smile. 

“Thanks,” Kai replied. “You too…” 

“See ya after school,” Sting said, waving. Rogue nodded a goodbye before following Sting. Lector, Frosch, and Yukino lingered for a moment before following the Twin Dragons. 

*Later…*

“You ready for another year at Fairy Tail?” Raven asked Gray as she walked to school beside him. 

Gray nodded excitedly. “Yeah, you?”

“Super excited,” Raven replied with a smile. “It’s our first year at Fairy Tail High! Do you realize how many amazing wizards we’ll be going to school with now?” 

“Well most of them are still from Fairy Tail Middle,” Gray pointed out. 

“I know, but it’s either been a while or we haven’t gone to school with them before,” Raven argued.

“There may even be some new students,” Gray put in as the group of friends entered the building. 

“Maybe,” Raven agreed with a smile. 

The group went up to the front office and collected their schedules, looking them over before comparing classes and chatting about what they thought the new year was going to be like. Meanwhile, Kai entered the building and got her own schedule, getting her Fairy Tail mark on her right shoulder. She kept her old Saber Tooth mark on her left shoulder hidden. 

Kai jerked a little as someone bumped into her. She looked over and saw a boy with pink hair and onyx eyes. Above him was a flying blue cat. An exceed, she realized when she saw that this cat had a resemblance to Suko. Suko had stayed home today, on account of being sick. 

“Oh! Sorry!” the boy said quickly. 

Kai quickly looked away, muttering, “It’s fine…” 

The boy shared a look with his exceed before putting on a large grin. “You must be new,” he said. “I’m Natsu, and this is Happy.”

“Aye!” Happy agreed. 

“Yeah, I just transferred,” Kai admitted. 

“What’s your name?” Natsu asked kindly.

“Kailara,” Kai answered. “But I go by Kai.”

“That’s cool!” Natsu exclaimed, Happy agreeing with an, “Aye!”

“Thanks…” Kai muttered, searching for her first class. Natsu must have noticed, for the next thing he said was, “Need some help?”

“Er… Nope!” Kai replied, looking at room numbers. 

“You sure?” Natsu asked again. Kai simply nodded and kept walking. Natsu must have peeked at her schedule, because he said, “Hey, the gym is the other way.” 

Kai blushed, quickly turning around. “I knew that…”

“Just come with me,” Natsu offered. “I have the same class.”

Kai nodded, quickly checking her phone before stuffing it in her pocket and trailing after the pink-haired boy and his blue exceed. 

*Earlier…*

Gray set his schedule next to Raven’s, looking back and forth between the two. “Do we have any classes together?” he asked.

After a moment, Raven replied, “Almost all of them! That’s awesome!” Gray couldn’t help but nod in agreement with his friend. Raven grabbed his arm and began pulling him along. “Come on! Let’s go see who’s in our class!” Gray simply chuckled and allowed his friend to drag him along. Before long, the two mages were in their first class and seated next to each other.

“I heard that the first day of school is a half day, so all of the classes are shorter,” Gray informed his friend.

“Oh! Maybe we could all go to the park after school then!” Raven suggested. 

Gray nodded with a smile. “Sounds like fun!” 

“This is so awesome!” Raven gushed, nearly bouncing with excitement. 

“It really is,” Gray agreed, looking out the window.

“I wonder who we will recognize…” Raven though aloud. 

“Probably a lot of people, though some may have come from Magnolia Middle,” Gray said. 

“That’s boring!” Raven groaned. 

“Yeah, but who else would join?” Gray asked.

Raven shrugged. “I dunno.”

Gray shrugged as well, looking at the other students. 

“I’m really excited for this year,” Raven said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah,” Gray agreed with a soft smile. “It’s a pretty big transition.”

“I’ve heard of so many cool people,” Raven sighed. “The older Strauss siblings, Cana, Laxus and the Thunder Legion!”

“Oh, yeah,” Gray said. “I heard of them. I used to know Cana when we were really young.”

“That’s awesome!” Raven exclaimed.

“I barely heard anything about Laxus though,” Gray admitted. “He’s usually quiet.”

“True…” Raven agreed. “But he still sounds cool!”

Gray shrugged. “I wouldn’t know,” he said as the class started.

Raven smiled and turned to the front to watch class.

*Back to Natsu and Kai…*

“So how do you like Fairy Tail High?” Natsu asked as he led Kai to the gym. 

“It’s not bad…” she muttered in response. 

“Where’d you go before this?” he asked, making Kai tense up. 

“Uh… Well… Homeschool,” she lied quickly. 

“Do you have any magic?” Happy asked her. 

Kai nodded, relieved at the change of subject. “Yup. Pretty proud of it actually.”

“What is it?” Natsu asked.

Kai puffed out her chest proudly. “Dragon Slayer magic.” 

“Hey, me too!” Natsu exclaimed.

Kai’s eyes lit up at that. “Really? Which kind?”

“Fire,” Natsu stated matter-of-factly as they entered the gym. 

“That’s neat,” Kai stated at the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

The two walked over to the teacher and listened to him as he explained the rules of the school and his class.


End file.
